


An Important First For Every Girl

by whateversgood



Series: Hermione's First... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateversgood/pseuds/whateversgood
Summary: When I was a girl I always wondered what it would be like for the girls at Hogwarts when they got their periods. So here is my idea of what Hermione's experience might be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction talks about periods and may make people uncomfortable, viewer discretion is advised ( Basically don't read if it will make you uncomfortable)  
> (This is moved from another site and was written a long time ago so while I have quickly gone over it there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes I'm sorry about that)  
> I can't help feel the need to explain why I am writing something like this. I go to an all-girls school, so talking about our periods, and other female stuff has stopped being awkward a long time ago. Also, many of my friends and I have been having our periods for a long time now. It is at the point where I can't actually remember a time when I haven't had my period. So I couldn't help but wonder how Hogwarts dealt with girls getting their first period because I know how much of an emotional time that can be. Was there some kind of education or was it left up to the parents or Madam Pomfrey to explain? Is there some magical solution or do they have to deal with it like us muggles? So this is my little nod to all the other girls and women out there who have wondered the same thing.
> 
> One last point, we girls know that a girl can get her first period at any age, so I am going to try to keep the wording in such a way that you can put in your own age for Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in her normal spot between Harry and Ron as she listened to Professor McGonagall once again remind the class about safety when doing transfigurations. Hermione was only half listening, having already memorized the lecture, when she felt a strange sensation coming from between her legs. Followed shortly by this strange pain also coming from her lower abdomen. Interrupting Professor McGonagall, Hermione raised her hand quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, slightly surprised at who was interrupting her.

"Professor, may I be excused to go to Madam Pomfrey? I'm not feeling very well." Hermione asked, praying that she says yes. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione concern and questions in their eyes.

"Of course Ms. Granger, I hope you feel better soon. Now back to the importance of safety..." Hermione heard Professor McGonagall continue as she gathered her things and quickly walked to the hospital wing. Before going to the hospital wing, though, Hermione stopped at the girls' toilet. Going into a stall Hermione looks in her underwear to see red spots on the white cotton. Hermione stared a little stunned, thinking in the back of her mind that she should know what was going on. Hermione took some toilette paper and bunched it up, hoping it would absorb the blood. She hurried to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Um...excuse me," Hermione said feeling awkward.

"Yes. Oh, Mrs. Granger, I had a feeling you would be coming to see me soon." Said Madam Pomfrey looking up from her parchment.

"Um, what?" Responded Hermione utterly bewildered at the unexpected response.

"You've started your first menstrual cycle, correct?" verified Madam Pomfrey in case she had gotten it wrong, though she has never been wrong before.

"Oh, yes... I should have known what it was... Um, what do you do now?" Hermione asked feeling incredibly embarrassed and confused.

"Well, why don't we start with getting you sorted. Then we will sit and have a cup of tea and a chat. How does that sound?" asked Madam Pomfrey understanding in her eyes.

"That sounds good," Hermione said, happy to have a plan among all her uncertainty. Hermione didn't like not knowing things, and there was a big unknown thing happening to her right now. Having the chance to sit and learn what was going on was an appealing option. Madam Pomfrey motions for Hermione to follow her out of her office. Hermione followed Madam Pomfrey into a small room off of the hospital wing. There were shelves everywhere filled with strange packages with stranger names.

"There are multiple types of things you can use when you are on your period. We have muggle sanitation pads that you can use if you are more comfortable with those. Or there are magically enhanced sanitation pads. I can help you chose which is the better option for you." Madam Pomfrey said walking down the first row of shelves.

"Thank you, I would like the help," Hermione said following Madam Pomfrey hoping that they would find what they need quickly. She noticed the pain in her abdomen growing.

"So I recommend for your first time to use one of the magically enhanced pads. They are over here. Now, whenever you need something you can just come in here and grab what you need don't worry about anything. Now you come over to the toilet over where and I'll tell you how to use it." Madam Pomfrey grabbed a box of one of the many shelves and motioned Hermione into the toilet. Hermione closed the door and Madam Pomfrey explained to Hermione what to do through the door.

After that was done they went back to Madam Pomfrey's office and had tea and sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Hermione broke the silence asking Madame Pomfrey the question that had been on her mind since the beginning.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Madam Pomfrey answered her question sympathy in her eyes.

"It does hurt for some people, but not for everyone. They are called cramps and no one really knows why some people get them and others don't but keeping hydrated can help with them." Madam Pomfrey conjured up a hot pad for Hermione, to help with the pain. Madam Pomfrey continued to talk to Hermione about all the emotions she might start to feel. The mood swings that come with her period, and how she should start marking it down on the calendar to help her track it. How if she ever needs to talk about anything that her office was always open. Madam Pomfrey then moved on to the importance of safe sex and how waiting can be better and to never let anyone pressure her. Then they just started chatting about what was going on in Hermione's life. By the time they were done the school day was done and the students started down for dinner.

"You better go down to dinner now. I will inform your Professors that you were with me. I will not tell them anything, but you should tell one of your friends. It helps to have someone to talk to when you are feeling different things. If you don't want to my door is always open like I said before." Madam Pomfrey said getting up and cleaning away their tea from earlier. Hermione says her thanks to her and starts heading down to the Great Hall for dinner wondering what Harry and Ron would react if she told them. Then promptly decided to not tell Ron and only maybe tell Harry. All thoughts left her mind as she entered the Great Hall and realized that she was hungry and just started eating as soon as she sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"You okay Hermione, what was wrong?" asked Harry

"It turned out to be nothing big, don't worry Harry," Hermione said and like that everything was forgotten and they went back to normal. As normal as anything ever is at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a small sneak peak of my idea of what Hogwarts is like for the girls, please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
